The invention relates to a socket for mounting an integrated circuit (IC) chip or unit for testing.
In the past, IC chips have been placed in a heating oven for determining if they are satisfactory under a heat resistance test called the burn-in test.
In a known socket for mounting an IC chip or unit for such a test, a large number of pin-shaped contact elements are provided on a main socket body and latches are provided for holding the IC chip on the body during testing. A carrier separate from the body, holds the IC chip for protection of the chip and the latches hold the carrier. However, the latching of the carrier is complicated and it is difficult to locate the carrier on the main socket body by use of automatic equipment or the like. Further, the carrier and the socket body tend to be considerably larger than the IC chip unit with the result that only a limited number of IC units can be tested with each test circuit board before replacement of the board becomes necessary. Such replacement results in significant time loss in the case of automated testing. There are various socket structures of this general type having latches of similar function in which a cover member moves up and down in such a manner as to surround an IC chip carrier but such known socket structures are also subject to the shortcomings noted above.